mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Badge
Badges are items used in the Mario RPG games excluding Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. All of the badges that appear in the games have some sort of enhancement. Most badges require badge points to be used. In the Paper Mario games badge points are given to Mario if he chooses to increase that stat at his level-up. Badge Points are not featured in the Mario & Luigi games. Instead, up to two badges can be given to each brother. Super Paper Mario is not actually an RPG, rather it is a 2-D platformer. ''Paper Mario'' This section lists all of the badges in Paper Mario. This includes; *All or Nothing *Attack FX A *Attack FX B *Attack FX C *Attack FX D *Attack FX E *Bump Attack *Chill Out *Close Call *D-Down Jump *D-Down Pound *Damage Dodge *Deep Focus x3 *Defend Plus *Dizzy Attack *Dizzy Stomp *Dodge Master *Double Dip *Feeling Fine *Fire Shield *First Attack *Flower Finder *Flower Saver x2 *FP Plus x3 *Group Focus *Hammer Throw *Happy Flower x2 *Happy Heart x2 *Heart Finder *HP Drain *HP Plus x3 *Ice Power *I Spy *Jump Charge *Last Stand *Lucky Day *Mega Jump *Mega Quake *Mega Rush *Mega Smash *Money Money *Multibounce *P-Down, D-Up *P-Up, D-Down *Pay-Off *Peekaboo *Power Bounce *Power Jump *Power Quake *Power Smash *Power Plus x2 *Power Rush *Pretty Lucky *Quake Hammer *Quick Change *Refund *Runaway Pay *Sleep Stomp *Shrink Stomp *Smash Charge *Speedy Spin *Spin Smash *Spin Attack *Spike Shield *Slow Go *Super Smash Charge *Super Jump Charge *Triple Dip *Zap Tap ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' This section lists all of the badges in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. This includes; *Bean B. Badge *Bean Badge *Beauty Badge *Bowser Fang *Bowser Fist *Brilliant Badge *Bros. Badge *Bros. Life *Bros. Respect *Bros. Rock *Castle Badge *Charity Badge *Chuckola Badge *Counter Badge *General Badge *Grab Badge *Hand Aura *High-end Badge *Lucky Bros. *Lucky Ribbon *Mari-Lui Badge *Muscle Badge *Mush Badge *Mush Badge A *Mush Badge AA *Oh-Pah Badge *Oho Jee Badge *Ohoracle Badge *Pea Badge *Piranha Swing *Power Badge *Salvage Badge *Sarge Badge *School Emblem *Sledge Heart *Soulful Bros. *Spiny Badge *Spiny Badge A *Spiny Badge AA *Steady Badge *Tank Badge *Wonder Badge ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' This section lists all of the badges in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. This includes; *1-Change Badge *Big-DEF Badge *Big-POW Badge *Cash-Back Badge *Coin Badge *Coin Badge A *Counter Badge *Cure Badge *Cure Badge A *DEF-Peak Badge *Dire-POW Badge *Drain Badge *Drain Badge A *Dynamic Badge *Dynamic Badge A *Easy Badge *EXP Badge *EXP Badge A *Hit-Free Badge *Item-Fan Badge *Lucky Badge *Lucky Badge A *Pep Badge *POW-Peak Badge *Pummel Badge *Risk Badge *Rough Badge *Safety Badge *Salvage Badge *Salvage Badge A *Shroom Badge *Shroom Badge A *Simple Badge *Stomp Badge *Training Badge *Treasure Badge *Ulti-Free Badge *Wallet Badge ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' This section lists all of the badges in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. This includes; *Bro Badge *Bonus Badge *Excellent! Badge *Excellent!! Badge *Good Badge *Great Badge *Mushroom Badge *Powerful Badge Navigation de:Orden Category:Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time Items Category:Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Items Category:Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Items * * Category:Badges in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story Category:Equipment Category:Objects